The Vanquishing Spell
by WiseGirl726
Summary: Percy Turn's Sixteen in a few months and Annabeth Knows how they can defet Kronos. When Percy, Thaila, and Nico discover Annabeth's new powers will it be even harder to keep Nico's secret. Will the Gods find out. Who will win the war. Find out. Rated T
1. I Gain some New Powers

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting on the beach thinking. Just like I always do. Thaila and the rest of the hunters had arrived at camp a couple days ago and were all settled into cabin 8, and Nico had decided to spend the summer at camp so with everyone besides me,Thaila, Grover, Tyson, and Percy not knowing that he was a son of Hades he stayed in Hermes cabin. Percy would be arriving in a little bit and then I could finally tell them knew how to defeat Kronus.

**Flash Back**

I was sitting on my bed in San Francisco, I had decided to go back to my dad's, but not in role in school because my main reason was to keep an eye on Mount

Othrys. it was about 1:30 in the morning and I was just ready to go to sleep when I saw I faint gold light outside my bedroom door. The only time I have ever seen a light like that is when it is a god or goddess. "o great, I thought to myself. Then I got out of bed and went to open the door. When I did a saw a young woman about 19 or 20, she had long silvery blonde hair and light pink eyes. She wore an elegant light pink dress that matched her eyes perfectly. Just then she turned around and said to me

" O their you are Annabeth dear."

" Who are you" I asked her in very low and scared voice. I had never seen this goddess before, but she seemed very powerful

" O how rude, I am very sorry my dear Annabeth, my name is Samantha Goddess of Prophesies, Future, and Magic." Samantha replied

" Why are you here, I asked her not as scared this time

" I have only come to inform you and to make you an offer," She gestured for me to sit down and I did. We talked for about an hour and in that time she had told me that her sister Phoebe had made the prophecy about Percy, Thaila, and Nico. She was a sorceress and she trained sorceress. She had 3 students right now her daughter Sarah, Isabella Daughter of Hectea, and Gwen Daughter of Phoebe. But the real reason she was hear was to tell me that I was a sorceress, or more that I could train to be a so. And well you can probably tell I was pretty much in shock. At the beginning I was hesitant but than she told me something very interesting

" Seeing as my sister was the one to give the prophecy me and my students were put in charge of helping it come true to an extent, Samantha told me, 'If you should decide to come and train with me, on your 16th birthday, which is just a few month before Percy's, I will give you a book. And not just any book a powerful book, with a spell in it that when performed correctly by Percy, Thaila, and Nico will get rid of the Titans and thoughts allied with them forever.

** End of Flash Back**

Well, now I was 16, trained as a fully developed sorceress, and had the book, Which was hidden as my necklace. As soon as Percy got here I would get them all together and tell them the news. Just then I saw Grover trotting down to me

" Hey Grover, I said.

" Hey Annabeth."

" What's Up, I asked him

" I just wanted to tell you Percy was here, He replied. Percy was here I thought to my self, Finally.

" Thanks Grover, I yelled back to him as I ran to Half-Blood Hill to find Percy being greeted by Thaila, and Nico. Good I thought they are all here.

"Hey Annabeth, they all said

" Hi guys, I said, ' welcome back Percy." Percy just smiled. O how cute he was when he smiled. But this wasn't the time to think about that. So I said to them

" Um Guys would you come with me for a Second."


	2. I Plan Destruction

Annabeths POV

All Three of them followed me as I led them in to the forest. I looked back at them once and they looked at me very confused, but didn't say anything. Finally as we were most the the spot in the forest were Me, Bella, Sarah, and Gwen trade of shifts, Nico stop and said angrily at me

" Annabeth were in the gods names are you taking us".

" Were almost there", I said

" And were is there"

" Right here", I said as we walked into the clearing. The clearing was hidden by magic and could not be seen or entered by regular people. And Percy, Thaila, and Nico were far from even Half-Blood normal.

" Okay Annabeth, what did you have to take us all the way out here to tell us." Said Thaila

" Well for starters you guys might want to back up because I am going to show you what I have been hiding for the past two years." I told them, and they back away looking very puzzled. I let my hand glow pink, like it does when i am ready to attack and shot a bolt of energy from my hand. I then turned around to see three very shocked faces staring at me.

" What in the world was that Annabeth." Percy asked me. I couldn't tell wether he was just confused or also angry

" Look Guys, first thing first. I am a fully developed Sorceress." I told them. They all stared at me wide mouthed, except for Thaila as if she had been expecting this. I then told them everything. And when i say everything i mean everything. I told them of When i was told i was a sorceress, the time i spent training with samantha and the other girls, and all the knowlage that i had so far that would be valuable to them. Finally I told the the big reason why they were here.

" Look the main reason I brought you here is to tell you something very important", I said to them ' I know how to defeat Kronus and the other Titans and monsters forever."

" How." They all said at the same time.

" with this", with that I took of the golden Necklace i wore, put it in my hands and muttered a few words in Hecta, the language of magic. Just then the Necklace started to glow, then in a blink of an eye was replaced a large leather bound book, with the seal of Samantha on it.

" What is that" , said Nico

" The Book of Infinity." I told him. Then i opened the book to the page i was looking for

" This", I said ' is the vanquishing spell, when performed correctly by the three of you can permanently get rid of the Titans forever."

" Wow" Said Thaila and Percy

" Wait what do you mean gone forever." Nico asked Before I could answer i Heard the conch shell blow in the distance.

" Time for dinner i'll tell you more later when we have the time, but first you have promise me you won't say a word."

" Promise", They all said.


	3. One Boring Patrol

Annabeth's POV

All through Dinner i knew Percy, Thaila, and Nico wanted to know more. Thaila was barley paying attention to The others at her table. The same with Nico. Percy had no one at his table so he pretty much spent the whole time staring at me. My siblings keep teasing me about it. Finally after dinner we headed to the campfire. while all of the other campers and hunters headed up i held back waiting for Thaila, Percy, and Nico. Finally the left the dinning pavilion. I pulled them aside and said

"Meet me buy the west edge of the forest tomorrow after breakfast. Don't go any farther than the forests edge, ok." They nodded in agreement. " I will tell you the rest of the plan and if you wish we might be able to start teaching you the new power." They all looked excited about this, but i didn't have the heart to the tell them that it wasn't going to be fun at all. Just then my watch beeped. The watch was a gift from Samantha when I first started training. The watch measured Zenothiam levels and told me and the other girls when it was time for us to switch shifts. It was time for me and Sarah's campfire shift. "Hey guy, sorry but it is time for my shifted so I wouldn't be at campfire." I told them

" What shifted?" Nico asked

" Tell you guys tomorrow, I am really late and Sarah is going to kill me."

" Who's Sarah?" Questioned Thaila as I Ran to the Clearing. " O my gods Sarah is going to kill me" I thought as I entered the clearing.  
" Your Very late"

" Hey sorry I was trying to explain to Thaila, Percy, and Nico." I told her

" O, hey don't get mad at me I didn't know."

" Ya right." I mumbled to low for her to hear

" So why don't you the west side and I'll take the East side and meet back hear before campfire ends. I don't see any thing happening tonight." she suggested. See All except Gwen of us can see into the future. there are two ways to see into the future. By Force and by Choice. Samantha and Sarah can see by choice mmeaning they can only see the future when they try too. Bell on the other hand only see the future when visions come to her. She has it bad because the visions aren't all ways pleasant. I know because I am weird and can see both by choice and by force. which of corse is both good and bad.

"Ok" I told her " meet you back hear in a little bit." and with that we headed off our separate ways. The entire time i was running I keep thinking on what i would tell Percy, Thaila, and Nico tomorrow. Finally after about an hour i headed back to the clearing, and of corse Sarah had beat me.

" Everything quiet." She asked. I nodded

" Good, then why don't you head back to your cabin and get some sleep."

" what?" I asked her puzzled " I thought I had first shift'

" Samantha said that you weren't going to run any shifts tonight"

" Weird, Well then i guess i will see you tomorrow."

" Ya and good luck with them tomorrow" She said

" Thanks" I told her before heading back to my cabin. I needed a full nights sleep.


	4. Another Little Interuption

Annabeth's POV

I was sleeping like I had never slept before. That was Intel I heard my half brother Malcolm.

" Hey Annabeth," He said " It is time for breakfast."

" What" I said " what time is it"

" 7:30, sleepy head. You never sleep in."

" Ok i am coming." I told him. I quickly got dressed and headed out the door. I knew that i had to head to the forest to pick up last nights report. So i told them i forgot something and to go ahead to the dinning pavilion. I didn't have to see the future to tell that was in for a load of questioning after this.

So with them heading out to the dinning pavilion i ran down to the clear to find that they weren't there.

" That's weird" i said " were could they be." Just then they all jumped out of the trees and tried to scare me.

"Boo." they all said

" o that so scared me," I told them " now will you please tell me what happened last night, because I have to go get Percy, Thaila, and Nico."

" ya we know" Said Bella " Besides there is really nothing to report, last night was boringly quiet."

" ok thanks u guys. I will be back in like 3 hours for training." I told them

" Cool we will see you them. Remember to tell them about us too.

" how could I possibly forget." I said sarcastically. Then i got ready to leave when Gwen said

" good luck"

" Thanks" And with that I was off. I guess breakfast wasn't over because They weren't hear yet . So i sat and waited for them. Finally they got hear.

" Hey guys"

" Hey Annabeth" they all said

" Annabeth why weren't you at breakfast." Questioned Percy

" O I had to pick up the night report from Sarah, Bella, and Gwen."

" who are they?"

" Well Sarah daughter of Samantha goddess of magic, Prophesies, And Future. Bella daughter of Phoebe Goddess of Future. And Gwen daughter of Hecta goddess of prophecies. "

" Ok so what do they have to do with this." said Nico

" Well i guess you guys should Know. You see Hecta we the one to give the prophecy about you guys. So Samantha was going to do what ever to make it come true. Each of her students- That is Me, Bella, Sarah, and Gwen. - one of you to " Guard" so to speak. Well Gwen got you Nico. Bella got you Thaila. And i got you Percy." I told them. Both Percy and I both blushed.

" Ok we get that. But what is this brilliant plan of yours.

" Well First..." But i had to stop because we were interrupted by the biggest Hellhound on earth

" STAND BEHIND ME." I yelled to Percy, Thaila, and Nico.


	5. The Truth Finally

Annabeth's POV

The Hellhound was ready to pounce. Thaila, Nico, and Percy were all standing behind me so I could easily destroy it. I stuck my hand out, and in a split second it glowed pink and shout an energy bolt that killed the monster. I wiped my hands together and turned around to face Thaila, Nico, and Percy.

" Well i seen to be getting very caress lately" I told them

" Careless how?" Questioned Thaila.

" Well usually I would have seen that happen before it did."

" that is so cool how you can see the future" said Nico

" not really."

"why" they all said

" Because like Bella not all of my visions i see on my own free will. Some of them i am forced to see. n the beginning it was cool, but as we got farther into the war they all started to be about the battle."

" what's so bad about that?" said Percy

" In all of them people are dyeing. So I am pretty much just standing there watching them die and not being able to do any thing. and when it actually happens in real life I still can't do any thing about it.

" why not?" Asked Thaila

" Because you know how the gods can't interfere directly." They all nodded " Well neither can I. Unless is has something to do with the prophecy or one of you three.  
" Why one of us" Said Percy

" You three are the prophecy pretty much. And that is why I need to teach you this spell."

" Ok so what id the point of this spell thing?" asked Nico

" I will try to explain as best as i can but we don't have long. I have training in an hour.

" Training"

" Ya. Well first thing you Know how all three of you have nearly gotten killed several times" they nodded. " the reason that you haven't been killed besides because of Bella and Gwen is because of the fact that you are the children of the prophecy you are now by this age made completely and totally out of a very dangerous element.

" what?" said Thaila

" Pure Zenothiam"

" What's Zenothiam?" Said Percy

" I've heard of Zenothiam" Said Thaila " I is this element that is forbidden on earth, Olympus, and the Underworld because it has the power to kill mortals and half-bloods just on contact. It will dispel any monster that comes in contact with for all eternity. And even bigger than that I will turn any immortal mortal and kill them.

" Wow" Nico and Percy said

" does that mean we can do that." Asked Thaila

" yes it does mean that"

" how do you Know" she asked

" Because there is Zenothiam in My system. it is what fules my power. You have a lot more than I do, and If I detached from Samantha I my self could get rid of the gods with a snap of my fingers. Just imagine if you were trained well euongh what you could do."

" Okay I get it but what does this have to do with that spell." asked Thaila. They wanted to know about the spell so I took of my necklace, chanced it into the book, and opened it to the page with the spell on it.

"Can you guys read this" I asked them

" No" they said

" Okay than I will read it. It is a very small spell but it takes a lot of power form you guys." I told them " The first line is yours Thaila. It says _Power of the sky. _The second line is yours Nico. It says _Forces of the earth. _The next line is yours Percy. I says _Power of the Sea. _That is the easy part. The second half gets a little more complicated. Like in the first half Thaila has the first line, Nico has the second line, and Percy has the last. The rest of the spell goes like this:

_The three forbidden in more ways than one_

_Join together in our quest _

Percy the last line is a little different. You have to make your decision. Not now but when you do the spell/. There are to lines you can say depending on who you chose. The first one is if you chose the gods. The second one is if you chose the titans.

_And vanquish our enemies that tear us apart_

_And surrender our allies to the darkness around_

All of them looked shocked at the spell they had just heard so I decided to add in something

" The spell takes all three of you to complete but it still is Percy's chose on the fate of the Gods.


	6. Percabeth

Annabeth's POV

There was a long silence. In till Percy finally said,

" Ok so teach us and then we can go defeat Kronus forever." Did Percy just not get it. He was acting so calm about this. I really didn't want to teach them, mostly because I didn't want to lose them.

" Look you guys it isn't that simple. I told you guys that I can see the future and everything that I has come true. Well I see two ways that this war can end. And there is a chance of you guys dying that I don't want to take." I told them. I was starting to cry. So Percy came over to comfort me

" Annabeth we are not going to die" Percy told me. Thaila and Nico nodded in agreement. " But we need to do this. You said it was the only way."How could they want to do this so bad. On the other hand they hadn't seen what I had seen. _Well _I thought to my self _They want to try. I have to suck it up. They are right they aren't going to die. I wouldn't let them. And besides Samantha, Sarah, Bella, and Gwen will help me._

" Okay" I told them while wiping a tear from my eye. " I will teach you guys the spell but not today. We need at least one more person to help if we don't want this turning into utter cauouse. Ok"

" Okay But were are your friends/" asked Nico

" Samantha had to go to some meeting of the council of the female immortals. Sarah is running patrol today. And Bella and Gwen are on board Princess Amadroma getting imformatinon for us."

" O" said Nico. I checked my watch and said

" You guys might want to get moving, lessons start soon and it will be suspisus if you are late"

" Okay but how do we get out of here."

" Here you go." And with a wave of my hand I opened a passage in the shield so they could get to their lessons. " And Please try to stay out of trouble.

" We will try our best." said Nico " But were not making any promises." He laughed

And head out back to his cabin. Thaila followed him. But Percy stayed behind.

" So" he said " It is really cool all that stuff that you can do."

" I guess." I said or kinda snapped at him. He decided to drop it.

" Annabeth"

" Ya"

" Um I was wondering, did you choose to guard me so to speak."

" No Samantha choose it for us.

" O" Well that hurt him

" But that doesn't mean I wouldn't" That definitely cheered him up

" O" he said. I walked over to the rock he was siting on and sat next to him. I started to fiddle with my hands as I said

" Look Seaweed Brain, the thing is you are my best friend, but I think I like you more than that."

With that Percy Leaned In and kissed me. And I just kissed back.

" Finally" We said together.

**Sorry it took so long to get up. Our quarter just ended and we have been having massive tests. Also sorry about the sucky Percabeth I wrote this in a study hall. I will try to update tomorrow I know I left you on a little cliffy. Please R&R.**


	7. Another New Power

Annabeth's POV

I just sat there in silence _finally. _The word keep repeating in my mind. I stared in to his sea green eyes. O how they were so beautiful. I would just sit here staring into his eyes all day if my watch hadent started to beep repeatedly. I had to get to training. They just had to ruin this perfect moment. I sighed

" Percy I have to go" I said with disappointment

" Where?" He questioned

" I have some training that I have to do"

" O ya I probably should be training too" he said. He got up and started to walk to the place where Thaila and Nico had disappeared. Then a thought came into my head.

" Hey Percy"

" Ya"

" How apposed would you guys be to trainng tonight?"

" Why?" Again with the question's

" Well It would just be easier to keep the campers away."

" I thought that campers couldn't get in here"

" O they can't, but that doesn't mean that the power in here can't get out to them"

" That makes sense, sorta" he said. We both laughed

" Well ask them and tell me the verdict at dinner."

" Verdict?" Did Percy really not know what that meant. I laughed any way

" See you at dinner, Seaweed Brain

" You too Wise Girl." And with that he left the same way as the others. I sighed

" Better not keep them waiting." I let my thoughts flow as i thought of Samantha's palace and soon the clearing was a blur and was then replaced with the training court yard at Samantha's palace. And there waiting for me were Sarah and Bella.

" Hi guys."

" Are you ever going to be on time Annabeth." asked Sarah

" Sorry, I was well just....." Sarah cut me off by saying

" We know." great they were spying on me now. i sighed

" So why did you want to train today any way, you know that Samantha and Gwen wouldn't be back in till tonight's patrol? questioned Bella.

"O" the thought flew into my head. " Yesterday while I was training with my cabin, something weird happened with my powers, and I wanted to show you.

" Okay show us." They said. That brought to my attention one very important detail that I had forgot.

" Well first Sarah pick up that plant pot over there and through it at me."

" Why" she asked.

" you'll see" I promised her. So she went over and picked up the plant and through it at me with lightning speed. _ I really hope I can do this again,_ I thought to my self. Then i concentrated, while extending my arm. I let the feeling of the first time I did it rush through my body. Then I snapped my fingers. It made a sharp clear sound a little bit louder then when I manipulate the mist. With that the the plant pot froze in mid air. I saw shock cross Sarah and Bella's face. I couldn't help fell a little proud of my self, seeing as I still had no idea how or why i could do that. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice from behind me say,

" Well done Annabeth that was most interesting" I turned to see that the voice was Samantha's and that standing behind her was Gwen. _Great _I thought to my self, _Just perfect._


End file.
